kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Haley Vrolijk
Haley Ann Vrolijk (born on June 3, 2004) is a young dancer from Pennsylvania. She started dancing at the Abby Lee Dance Company when she was six years old and continued her training there until the middle of the 2015-2016 competition season, when she transferred to Studio 19 Dance Complex. Haley's sister, Carmen Vrolijk, and brother also danced at ALDC prior to their switch. Carmen currently dances at Studio 19 as well. Dances Solos Never Neverland - specialty - 2014 * 2nd overall junior solo - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 5th overall junior world solo - World Class Talent Experience in Rockville, Maryland * 7th overall junior solo - Sheer Talent Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Anything Can Happen - specialty - 2015 * 1st overall junior solo - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1st intermediate acrobatic solo - Hollywood Vibe in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 2nd overall mini solo - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 2nd overall mini advanced solo - Onstage New York in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 2nd overall preteen solo, 1st acrobatic solo - Open Call in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 3rd overall mini solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 3rd overall junior solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 5th overall high score junior solo - Fire and Ice Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Porcelain Doll - specialty - 2016 The Book of Life - unknown genre - 2016 * 1st intermediate acrobatic solo - Hollywood Vibe in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 6th overall junior solo - NYCDA in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Dream - lyrical - 2016 * entered in title competition - KAR in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Internal Pain - acrobatic - 2016-2017 * unknown scoring - ASH in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania 2016 * unknown scoring - Showbiz Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania 2017 * 1st top elite award - KAR Nationals in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina 2017 * 1st overall intermediate 9-11 solo - KAR in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania 2016 * 1st overall preteen solo - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania 2016 * 1st overall select junior solo - StarQuest in Youngstown, Pennsylvania 2016 * 2nd overall junior solo - Wild About Dance in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania 2016 * 3rd overall junior encore solo - Applause Talent in Warren, Ohio 2016 Hanging By a Thread - lyrical - 2017 * unknown scoring - Showbiz Talent Competition in ? * 1st top elite award - KAR Nationals in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina * 1st overall intermediate 12-14 solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Columbus, Ohio * 2nd overall intermediate 12-14 solo - KAR in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 5th overall junior solo - Hollywood Vibe in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 7th overall junior solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Duets What a Wonderful World - acrobatic (with Anastasia Rose) - 2015 * unknown scoring - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * unknown scoring - Onstage New York in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 5th overall junior duet/trio - Open Call Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Groups with Abby Lee Dance Company Angels Among Us - lyrical (with Nick Dobbs, Sarah Hunt, Brooke Kosinski, Rylee Pratt, Maddie Ziegler, and others) - 2013 Little Red - unknown genre (with Alex Biery, Ava Brazos, Makayla Clark, Brooklin Ginsburg, Sarah Hunt, Amira Jackson, Jillian Porter, Rylee Pratt, Taylor Scherer, Mariah Sullivan, and others) - 2013 * unknown scoring - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Please Mr. Postman - unknown genre (with Brooklin Ginsburg, Sarah Hunt, Amira Jackson, Jillian Porter, Taylor Scherer, and others) - 2013 * unknown scoring - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania A Little Party - jazz (with Nina Cerniglia, Selah Curran, Kylie Edwards, Nia Frazier, Sarah Hunt, Brooke Kosinski, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2014 Borrowed Angels - lyrical (with Nina Cerniglia, Sarah Hunt, Brooke Kosinski, Mackenzie Ziegler) - 2014 Sailors - unknown genre (with Alex Biery, Nina Cerniglia, Selah Curran, Kylie Edwards, Sarah Hunt, Brooke Kosinski, Sammie Lenzi, Anastasia Rose, Alison Taylor, Eve Vinkler, Carolyn Whitney, Mackenzie Ziegler, and 4 others) - 2014 Get Here - lyrical (with Nina Cerniglia, Selah Curran, Kylie Edwards, Sarah Hunt, Jessa Kinter, Brooke Kosinski, Anastasia Rose, and Mackenzie Ziegler) - 2015 Make Way - hip hop (with Alex Biery, Nina Cerniglia, Selah Curran, Kylie Edwards, Sarah Hunt, Jessa Kinter, Brooke Kosinski, Dyson Ramey, Anastasia Rose, and Mackenzie Ziegler) - 2015 Watercolors - specialty (with Sarah Hunt, Brooke Kosinski, Anastasia Rose, and Mackenzie Ziegler) - 2015 Wikked Lil Girls - jazz (with Nina Cerniglia, Selah Curran, Kylie Edwards, Nia Frazier, Sarah Hunt, Jessa Kinter, Brooke Kosinski, Anastasia Rose, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2015 with Studio 19 Dance Complex How Great Thou Art - acrobatic - 2017 * unknown scoring - Showbiz Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Planet Earth - open (Isabella Febbraro, Alaina Johnston, Leah Rae Lees, Alyssa Massimiani, Madison Naugle, Julia Paslawski, Anna Schatzel, and Megan Sullivan) - 2017 * unknown scoring - KAR Nationals in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina * unknown scoring - Showbiz Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Dance Titles *Regional Mini Miss Onstage New York 2015 *Regional Junior Miss Dance Educators of America 2015 *Regional Preteen Miss Dance Educators of America 2016 *Regional Junior Miss Dance KAR 2016 *Regional NYCDA Junior Female Outstanding Dancer 2016 Runner-Up Titles * 2nd runner up for Regional Teen Miss Dance KAR 2017 * 4th runner up for National Teen Miss Dance America KAR 2017 Gallery haleyvheadshot.jpeg Haley Vrolijk 2017.jpg Links *Twitter (1) *Twitter (2) *Instagram (1) *Instagram (2) *Instagram (3) *Weebly Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Under 12 Category:Former ALDC dancers Category:Studio 19 dancers